


Kathitha

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: My collection of Mahabharata Prompt fills for buddies on Tumblr.





	1. Arjuna and Draupadi- Swayamvara

##  **Arjun’s Point of View:**

Every step I took towards the hall where the Swayamvara was to take place felt like a step I took towards reclaiming my identity. My identity as an archer, as Arjun.  
The rational part of me knew that such thoughts were folly, for one can never lose one’s true identity, but the feeling persisted nonetheless. My brothers were all with me as we jostled for space among the multitude of people present. I scanned the area as much as I could, watchful and careful of maintaining the disguise still. From the corner of my eyes, I could see almost all the visiting Kings and Princes. At a glance, I noticed Uncle Shalya, and most of the Kaurava contingent. Bheem tensed beside me, and I kept a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
At that moment, I felt someone staring at me, and turned instinctively. Warm brown eyes were looking at me in a familiar manner. Who was this? I wondered for a moment. I felt that I should know him…  
I was distracted from my musings as Prince Drishtadyumn entered and began reciting the lineages of the attending Kings and Princes. A frission of anticipation ran through my body, and I, too, turned my head to the dais, awaiting the Princess Panchali’s entry.

 

##  **Draupadi’s Point of View**

I could hear my brother’s clear voice as the handmaidens busied themselves in “enhancing” my beauty. Today, I knew, would alter my life forevermore. Excitement warred with uncertainty in my mind, a first for me. As I heard my twin heralding my own name, I took a deep breath, bracing for what was to come, and stepped as confidently as I could towards the dais.  
Assembled in the congregation were more people than I could count. My brother was talking about the archery test, and I felt my eyes wander toward the complex “test” that would decide my life.  
I remembered Father talking of an archer Prince I had been meant for. Prince Arjun of the Kurus. Was I truly meant for him?  What sort of a man was he that Father was so impressed with him? Is he here? Could he be here? So many questions, and none had any answers.  
I shook my head slightly, as the first Prince tried his luck. He could not even string the bow. I smiled slightly. Winning my hand will not be that easy, I thought.   
I hoped my face remained impassive as Prince after Prince failed at the task.   
One of them had almost strung the bow. His name was Karn, I learnt. When no more Princes were left, I looked at Father, who was as puzzled as I.  
At that moment, he rose from the crowd of Brahmanas, who parted for the slender youth. His gaze met Father’s, implicitly asking for permission. Father inclined his head, granting it.  
I looked curiously at him. He had an easy, fluid grace in his movements and a calm smile on his face.  
Could he be the one? I wondered.

 

##  **Arjun’s Point of View**

My eyes closed of their own accord as I inhaled the exotic fragrance of blue lotuses that wafted on the Princess’s entry. I forced them open. My breath caught at the sight of the Princess. I knew I could never forget her, for her beauty was such that no words would do her justice.  
I followed her eyes as Prince after Prince failed, and as each one returned frustrated, I felt a thrill in my heart.  
And then it was his turn. Vasusena’s. I focused entirely on his hands, the way he held the bow, and tried to smother my grin. It was to his detriment that he never understood the soul of archery, I thought, as the bow recoiled and he was flung back.  
The moments dragged on, until finally, all the suitors were defeated.   
I stood.   
Surprise flickered on King Draupad’s face, but he granted me permission. Trying to keep my pace slow, I walked towards the bow, Lord Shiva’s name on my lips, echoing in my head.

 

##  **Draupadi’s Point of View**

He saluted the bow with calm assurance and smoothly lifted it in his hands. I held my breath. Something told me that he would win. For a moment, I wondered who he was. Was he Prince Arjun? I decided it did not matter. If he won, I would take his hand.He strung the bow effortlessly, to the astonishment of everyone looking. His eyes were focused on the target through the oil, the eye of the fish, I felt.His stance was straight, smooth, as he drew back the bow and let the arrows fly.It seemed that everyone held their breath as the arrows flew. Each one of them pierced the fish flawlessly in the eye.So he was the one, I thought.Our eyes met, and he inclined his head to me, as flowers floated around us. The white flower garland in my hands suddenly felt heavy. I kept my steps deliberate as I approached the man who was to be husband. He was looking straight at me. As I extended the garland, he bowed his head, eyes sparkling, the smile still on his face.As I nestled the garland around his neck, I held out my hand, which he held in his. We belonged to each other now, I knew.    


	2. Abhimanyu and Subhadra- Mother's Day

When Abhimanyu is born, Subhadra is awash with pain. Strangely, more than the baby at her breast, she notices her husband’s hand in hers, his bright, lusturous smile.  _Where was the motherly love everyone talked of?_ Subhadra wondered for a moment, before her eyes focus on her son. As soon as she looks at him, truly looks at her child, she understands.  
Abhi is a quiet baby, not fussy, looking out at the world with curious eyes. Mother Rohini laughs when Subhadra tells her that. “You truly have a miracle child then,” she says. Mother Kunti just nods knowingly. “Seems he’s his father’s son,” she says with a smile. “Arjun was the same. Right now, he’ll seem calm. Just wait until he’s old enough to ask ‘why, mother?’ You’ll never have a quiet moment.” Subhadra does not know whether to feel relieved or apprehensive.  
Her husband looks at Abhi like he cannot believe his eyes. Always. “Arjun, he won’t break!” She says, when Arjun holds him like he’s holding glass. He shoots her one of his lightning swift smiles, then holds Abhi properly.   
Abhi, for his part, bore each of his parent’s foibles rather patiently, Subhadra felt. For a baby, that is. Quiet as he was during daytime, he wasn’t averse to kicking tantrums at night. Subhadra is relieved when he finally stops, for her weary eyes could use some rest.   
A few days later, she finds that he didn’t stop; Arjun just handled it before she could wake, for she finds him rocking Abhi to sleep, as quietly as he could when she startles awake. “Did we wake you?” Arjun asks her. “Do you never sleep?” she ripostes, shaking her head. He grins at her, then slides under the covers, holding her close.  
Indeed, thinks Subhadra wryly, throat nearly hoarse, Mother Kunti was right, for Abhi’s slew of questions never ended. Sometimes, she felt that she woke to a “why?” and slept to another series of “why?”. Fortunately for her, Mother Kunti has experience of dealing with this, and together, the both of them, along with Arjun when he could join them, succeed somewhat in satiating Abhi’s childish curiosity. It’s Mother Kunti who has the last word. “Mother, how do you know what to say?” Arjun had asked. Looking her son in the eyes, Mother Kunti answered, “You were much worse than your son. Look at you! Still asking ‘Mother, why?’ ‘Mother, how?’” Subhadra laughs.  
Her idyllic domestic life suddenly shattered, so quickly that Subhadra could hardly comprehend. Arjun stood in front of her, his eyes broken. She had seen the same eyes in Draupadi didi’s face. Abhi, not understanding the gravity of the situation, ran up to Arjun, taking his hand and pulling. Usually, he’d laugh and throw Abhi in the air. Today, however, he kneels. Abhi looks confused. “Abhi, I might not be here for a long time.” “Why, father?” At that familiar question, the ghost of a smile pulls at Arjun’s lips. “Even I don’t know why.” He says, glancing at Subhadra. “It happened too fast for me to know.” Abhi cocks his head to one side. “Can I come with you?” “No!” Her husband’s voice is emphatic. “Please, don’t!” He controls himself with difficulty. When he speaks again, his voice is soft. “No, Abhi,” he says gently. “I need you to do me a favour. Will you take care of your mother till I can come back?” Abhi nods earnestly, hugging his father. “Safe travels, father,” he says, gravely as he could. Arjun lets go of his hand, walks up to her and holds her, too. No words are needed between them.  
Abhi’s wide eyed wonder at Dwarka distracts Subhadra from the hurt in her soul. Draupadi didi’s children are also with them, quiet and subdued. Subhadra forces a smile on her face. “Children?” Six pairs of eyes look up to her. “Shall we play?” “We can play here, too?” It’s Prativindhya who asks the question. “We’re safe here?” This is from Shrutakriti. “Yes. This is my home, and yours too. Of course we are safe here, and we can play whatever we want!” The children’s voices rise in the wind, clamoring to be heard. Subhadra lets them have their fun, marveling at the resilience of children.  
Every one of the children loves the beach, spending many happy hours there. When Subhadra finds herself unable to sleep, she too, visits the beach. One night, she finds Abhi there, looking at his feet, forlorn.   
She touches her son’s shoulder. Abhi turns to her. “I miss Father.” He blurts out.  _So do I_ , Subhadra thinks, her eyes on the sky above her. Subhadra hugs her son, offering what support she could. Suddenly, she has an idea. She points at Uttara Phalguni, shining bright above them. “Look at that star, Abhi.” Abhi does. “Your father is named after it. When you miss him, you can see it, and think of him.” “Really, mother?” She nods. “They call him Phalguna, don’t they? That’s the name this star gave him.” Abhi stares at the star like it meant a lot to him all of a sudden. “Thank you, mother!” Subhadra smiles, both their eyes trained on Phalguni, both of them lost in thought.  
Abhi grows up so fast that it feels to her he is a child one day, and a young man the next. He takes to archery like fish to water, and he’s the favourite of everyone around them. “Just like his father”, people remark. “He’s his mother’s son, too” Kanha murmurs in Subhadra’s ears. She feels proud of it. Proud of her son, so much that it fills her heart.


	3. Uttara and Parikshit- Appreciating Mothers

Hardly had Uttaraa and Abhi known that she carried their child in her womb than Abhi was gone. Forever. Utaraa and Mother Subhadra had held each other and cried, but tears did not lessen their grief. Sometimes, Utaraa wondered if she, too, should give up, but she could not abandon her son. Abhi would have wanted her to be strong.  
Oh, but it was so hard to be strong. Anytime Uttaraa tried to put the past behind her, something or the other would remind her of Abhi, his laughter, his voice. Once, she had thought that he had returned, even called his name aloud, but it had turned out to be Father. Since then, she could hardly bear to look at Arjuna, for in his mannerisms, she saw Abhi. He stayed by her side still, taking care of her as much as he could, and, slowly, she took comfort in his familiar presence. As the birth neared, Uttaraa fancied that Abhi watched over them in the guise of his father.  
When Parikshit was born, Uttaraa found her purpose again. She began enjoying life, little by little. At first, he felt too heavy a responsibility for her, but her Parikshit soon became her strength. With him, she could forget her worries, and dream of a bright future.  
As Parikshit grew, his grandfathers and his grandmothers doted on him, teaching him all they could. Inevitably, the child often asked of his father. Mother Subhadra would tell him of Abhi’s childhood, and Uttaraa found it in herself to enjoy thinking about Abhi again.  
Parikshit loved the rain. Most of the family shied away from it, but Uttaraa enjoyed the rain, as did Arjuna. They spent many rain-sodden days together, shedding the cares of the world.  
Parikshit was very contradictory in nature. At times, he reverted to childhood, at others assuming a grave air. As he grew older, he changed, assuming his responsibility smilingly, and Uttaraa thanked God for it.  
He was the hope of the Kuruvansh, and he fulfilled the hopes invested in him in time. Uttaraa was at his side every step of the way, and when the kingly crown rested on his brow, she smiled in relief. They had secured the future of their children.


	4. Ganga and Bhishma- Mother's day

Ganga looked at the face of the newly-born baby. Rationally, she knew that this was the child she could not free, but her mother’s heart wanted to try nonetheless. Even the worst of sinners were freed of sin by her, why not the Vasu who had taken birth as her own child? So she goes to the river bank, like she had done seven times before. Just as she felt like she had succeeded, she heard Shantanu’s voice raised in shocked anger. “ _What are you doing, my lady? You’re drowning our child, your son!_ ” Ganga lifted the child out of the cleansing waters.  _So he would have to live_ , she thought. He would have to atone.  
Devrath is a bright child. She finds the best of tutors for her son, from Brihaspati to Parashurama. He is mature for his age, his questions deep and abstract. He excels at all fields, seemingly without effort, but Ganga sees the heart he puts into all he does, the hours of practice borne without complaint, and she is proud. Proud that her son toils for being who he is.  
When Devrath is a man grown and the inevitable inches ever closer with each attempt Dev makes to understand the Earth, every question he asks about Shantanu, about life there, Ganga thinks, _I do not want to lose you, I do not want to let you go._ And yet, when Shantanu looks awestruck at his Goddess-borne son, when Dev seeks his blessings, when he lets go of her hand, she lets go. Later, she wishes many times that she had not, but she lets go nonetheless.  
Dev is very much a man of his word, Ganga knows. Even in the face of terrible adversity, he sticks to his word, keeps to his oath. Even when it is not the best thing to do, he keeps faith still. Fate, unfortunately, does not keep faith with her son.  
Even as the years pass by, Dev visits her banks everyday, speaks words he could not to anyone but her. Ganga listens, and aches to do something. She cannot. It is ordained that she cannot and what is to come shall come.  
She watches her son, even when he does not know that she is. She watches the care with which he brings his much younger brothers to adulthood, the deliberately distant and respectful relationship he has with Satyavati, the responsibilities he lifts without a sign of discomfort.  
She had thought that she would never feel angry at her son, but she does. When he forces Ambalika and Ambika into what they do not want to do, she feels rage in her watery veins, directed against him. Her heart melts, however, as time passes, for whatever he had done, he was still her son.  
She is still there, ever watchful, as Pandu and Dhritrashtra grow into men, still there when fate, ever capricious, snatches promising Pandu from his destiny that was never to be.  
She remains when Pandu’s sons come to Hastinapur, when the boy who she knows will return her son home climbs on his lap and hugs him. Dev laughs when the child does that, laughs for the first time in too long, and Ganga smiles.   
All the while, Ganga gives her son strength. Strength that he could triumph as much as he could over life’s tribulations. Strength that he acknowledges every morning when he does his Sandyavandana.  
In the end, when Dev, her Dev is pierced by arrows beyond count, he asks for her. The boy, the child of his heart, brings her into Kurukshetra, tears brimming in his eyes. She alights there, and takes Dev’s head in her lap. He sighs, finally letting go of all the cares and troubles he had shouldered in these long years. The boy still stands there, head bowed, and Dev beckons him. He rushes to Dev’s side. Dev keeps a hand on his head. “Do not feel any guilt”, he says. “You carried out your duty, and I mine. When the time comes, I want a boon of you.” The boy swallows, and speaks with an effort. “Anything, Pitamah.” Ganga smiles. “I want you to send me home.” He bows his head wordlessly in assent. Tears still fill his eyes as he touches her son’s feet and then hers. Ganga blesses him.   
Once he is gone, she does what she had wanted to do all those years ago.   
She lets Dev unburden all his worries, his fears and his sins, more than she had let anyone else to. She is at his side as he breathes his last. She is there for him when he needed her the most.


	5. My favorite Mythological character in 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @loverforthefirsttime on Tumblr.

Vaikuntha is timeless, floating in the universe with its surreal serenity. One fine day, I said to Madhav, not knowing how much I would regret it later, “Madhav, how long has it been since we were on Prithvi? Do you think it has changed?” Madhav looks at me, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Do you really want to know?” I should have known better, but I laughed and nodded. My eyes closed of their own accord then.

 

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in an unfamiliar land. I looked down at myself. I was dressed in my usual clothes, and Gandiva was in my hands, the familiar feel of the bow sending a beautiful thrum in my blood. I gazed around, trying to place where I was. I stood in a place where the Sun beat down relentlessly. 

People rushed here and there, none of them sparing me a glance. I cleared my throat and took a step forward. Even the floor felt strange, like some kind of smooth gravel. I looked around, so that I could ask someone what this place was. Everywhere I could look, people held strange slabs to their ears or in front of their eyes. Some even had fluff in their ears and were nodding their heads to something I could not hear. It seems I stood at the corner of an alley. As I cast my eyes around, I saw glossy coloured moving carts of some sort, moving at the speed of the Pushpak Vimaan, it seemed to me. 

 

For all I tried, no one responded to my voice. I suppose they did not understand what I spoke, for whatever they spoke wasn’t Sanskrit, either. Some words in that foreign tongue sounded a little like the Sanskrit I had spoken all my life, but most of it went right over my head.

 

Finally, a young girl saw me. I supposed I looked strange to her, for her eyes went wide as she took me in. She was dressed very differently than what I was used to. I could not describe her attire properly. She asked me something, but she spoke too fast for me to understand. I shook my head, trying to speak to her in her language. 

Frankly, I felt like I had stepped into a world that was worse than my worst nightmare! Nothing I said was understood here, there were no forests, no soothing rivers or lakes, just masses of people all rushing towards something I did not know. The girl spoke very slowly, bringing my attention to her. “Who are you?” she asked in her bastardized version of Sanskrit. If I strained myself, I could make out the words. “What are you doing here like a person out of the myths?” “Myths?” I asked. She looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

 

“I am Arjuna. What is this place? Do you know of Indraprastha?” “Indraprastha? Are you sure you did not drop out of one of the stories? Some mythological epic? This is Delhi. It used to be called Indraprastha in the old stories.” “Stories?” She did not seem to be paying me any attention, for she kept speaking. 

“Yeah, in the Mahabharata, I think.” My eyes went wide. “Stories?” I asked again. Was that all we were in this world? Stories? She nods, then laughs. “Do you want to know of them?” I do not want to be here, I think. But I nod nonetheless. “The Mahabharata is a story that deals with the Kurukshetra War. Indian Mythology.” “Mythology?” “Stuff that never happened in reality, of course!” 

My face must have been something to behold, for she asks, “Are you alright?” I swallow, then nod. She hands me something that has a liquid in it. I look at it suspiciously. “It is just water,” she says. I think for a moment before swallowing my pride. “What do you do with this?” I ask. She looks at me as if I were the strange person, and not her. Then she does something to the clear material, and tilts it to her lips. “See?” she says. I follow suit, still unsure. 

“What did you say your name was?” she asks. “Arjuna.” She arches her eyebrows. “Oh, like the archer in the myth!” she exclaims.   
I look at her, struggling to explain, but she continued speaking. “I like him, you know. The man who didn’t want to kill his family. The ace archer.” Her face turns sad then. “The poor man,” she says. “He had to fight anyway. I wish Krishna had told him of the Chakravyuh. He’d have fought everyone for his son, I think. And he’d have won. He deserved much better.” Her eyes fall on Gandiva then. 

“Is this yours?” she asks. I’m still pondering on her words. Who was she to question Kaala, the karmic circle? Is that what people do these days? Do they not believe in destiny, in God? Somewhere, however, I feel the same as she does. All these years have not erased my guilt, at not being there for Abhi. The girl is looking at me, her eyes questioning. Oh. She had asked me about my bow. I nod. “Where are you from? You’re really strange, you know. You look so sad.” “I-“ How could I tell this child the truth?

 

Finally, I decide on the easiest way. “This is Gandiva,” I say, pointing at my bow. It seemed much easier than saying that I was the “archer from the stories” that she talked of. She laughs. “Really? Next you’ll say that the Gods are real! Nice try, my friend. The truth, now, please? You clearly aren’t a divine being with blue skin.” Blue skin? I looked at my dark, sun-tanned skin. How was I supposed to have blue skin? “What?” she asks. “You do pretty good acting,” she continues. The horror I felt must have been clear on my face. 

What was this world?? No one believes in the Gods, in karma, in anything that was civilization? The girl child was still looking at me, but   
I closed my eyes. Father above, Krishna, someone, please get me out of this hell! I prayed with all my might. 

 

My eyes opened again. I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw Krishna. “Parth, you looked like a rabbit caught in a den of lions!” He said, eyes sparkling with mirth. I look at him, feeling utterly betrayed. “What hell did you send me to?” I asked. “That was Indraprastha.” He said. “Stories, Madhav? Our successors think of us as naught but stories?” Krishna looked as sad as I felt as he nods.  
My mind is a jumble of emotions. I can not make sense of the strange world I saw, where the people seem barely human. I do not want to think of it, so I resolutely push those niggling memories to the back of my mind.


	6. Sachi and Arjuna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @kali-is-my-idol

1\. Sachi thinks nothing of it when Indra goes to gratify Kunti and Pandu’s wish. They were Gods, after all, and that was what they did.  
When the mortal child is born, Indra leads them all to the Satsaringa mountains. There is a lavish celebration for him, the little baby too young to understand. Sachi, indulgent of her husband’s follies for once, lets him have his way.

 

2\. Sachi is shocked when her husband returns to Amaravati, a proud smile on his face. After all, Indra, the strength of the celestials, had lost to a mortal warrior! She meets his eyes defiantly. “What is there to be so happy about?” Sachi asks curtly. “It was Arjuna.” That simple sentence held all the pride in the world, and Sachi found herself feeling jealous of the mortal boy on Earth.

 

3\. From that day on, Indra keeps an indulgent eye on his golden child, and Sachi is his unwilling company. Even she has to admit that the boy is a warrior par excellence, but she can’t understand what makes him so special. Even those down on Earth seem captivated by the boy, singing his praises.

 

4\. Sachi meets Arjuna for the first time when he marries Subhadra. There is a flicker of awkwardness between them at first, before he bows his head with a smile and touches her feet. “I ask for your blessings, divine lady”, he says respectfully, his hands still on her feet. Sachi smiles despite herself and grants him her blessings.

 

5\. Sachi meets Arjuna for a longer period of time when he makes his sojourn to Heaven. He’s quietly respectful to all of them, unobtrusive, clearly uncomfortable with Indra’s overt displays of affection, even though he maintains a smile on his face. “Indra, let the poor boy breathe for a moment!” Sachi chides her husband, after yet another session of Indra lauding Arjuna, which, as usual, ended in applause from the Gods, and a blushing Arjuna staring at his feet. Arjuna looks at her gratefully.

 

6\. As Indra fetes Arjuna for defeating the Nikatvacha Rakshas, she watches Arjuna. He raises from his seat as soon as a decent amount of time has passed, and she finds him staring off into space, utterly alone for once.  
“What is it?” Sachi asks, startling herself with her almost motherly instinct. “Oh.” Arjuna notices her, bowing automatically. “I was thinking of my family. Bhraata Bheema is the one who loves ostentatious feasts like these. I prefer solitude.” A man after my own heart, thinks Sachi, unexpectedly.

 

7\. After that day, Sachi helps Arjuna dodge the affections of over-eager Gods, and they have a quiet friendship between them. It is Sachi he confides in about his fears of Urvashi’s intentions, fears that turn out to be true. Sachi is the one who convinces Urvashi to relax the curse, for she does not believe Arjuna deserves such a harsh punishment for trying to respect Urvashi.  
Arjuna finds that out from Chitrasena, and seeks Sachi out to thank her before he leaves. “Thank you” he says, then trails off for a moment. “Mother.” He finishes the sentence, looking bashfully down into her eyes. Sachi smiles at the boy she thinks of as a son by now, and gently bids him farewell. “May fortune shine on you, child”. She says. He bows his head, leaving with a slight wave.


	7. Kunti and Draupadi- Relationship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Aatreyee_dev2019

The first glimpse she has of her daughter-in-law is of a wide-eyed girl, sharing a stricken look with Arjun. Kunti immediately regrets her words, and apologizes profusely, but what is done is, unfortunately, done.  
Draupadi takes in the startling turn of her fate with surprising equamity, and Kunti finds that the Panchalan Princess is a woman after her own heart. She watches how quickly Draupadi sets her uneasy sons at ease, and thinks, admiringly, that the girl is indeed a force to be reckoned with.  
At first, Draupadi is hesitantly respectful with Kunti, but that, after all, is natural. However, Kunti makes it a point to gently lead her sons’ bride through the steps of their everyday life, and, quite soon, Draupadi is the daughter Kunti never had.  
  


She watches as Arjun and Draupadi tiptoe around one another, the unspoken attraction between the both of them clear as day to her, and sympathizes. She keeps a hand on her daughter’s shoulders. Patience is a virtue the fireborn Princess should be taught, she thinks.  
  


Draupadi is grateful for her mother-in-law’s quiet strength, her support.  
In the harsh years of exile, the memories she has of her help Draupadi to look to the future, look for a way forward.


	8. Arjuna/Subhadra- First and last time they kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Dwij008

For all that Subhadra had admired her cousin from afar, she had not expected this to happen. But it happened nonetheless, and Subhadra found herself kicking and fighting against Arjuna, who held her with ease. He did not hurt her, Subhadra was glad for that, but what brought forward the resignation was the sight of Balhak tethered to the chariot. So this was Kanha’s idea, thought Subhadra.

Arjuna smiled at her. “Should you wish to be free of me, I will…probably let you go. But, I’ll warn you. Balrama dau wants you to marry Duryodhana.” Subhadra’s eyes widened in horror. Duryodhana? Never.

So she held the reins of the chariot as her cousin…husband fired arrows on the attackers. 

That night, when Arjuna finally stopped the chariot, he looked exhausted. “I will not do anything that’s against your desire, Subhadra,” he said haltingly.

Subhadra laughed. She walked up to him and playfully kissed him on the nose. “Are you my brother or my husband? You don’t have to look at the floor and stutter, you know.”

Arjuna looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he lifted her above the ground, and claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

They dissolved into breathless laughter at the end of it.

 

Her husband’s eyes were heavy with grief when he arrived from the ruins of her home. Kanha was gone, Subhadra thought, not believing it even now. 

She asked Arjuna about it, hesitant. To know the truth would surely be better than her nightmares, Subhadra thought.

Arjuna answered in a torrent of words, tears streaming down his face for the first time since Abhi’s death.

Subhadra held her husband close, crying into his hair herself.

When both of them had no more tears to shed, Subhadra kissed the top of Arjuna’s head gently.

They had gone through so much, she thought, and survived. Something told her that Arjuna himself would not long survive this.

She was right.


	9. Drabbles- Subhadra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @avani

**One lie she told**  
The one lie she keeps repeating, to all her children, the one they desperately believe, even though they know it is a lie: “Everything will be fine soon, children.”

 **Two prayers/requests and to whom**  
Subhadra prayed to all the Gods she knew for her brothers’ safety, for all their safety from Jarasandha’s relentless attacks.   
Kanha granted her that prayer. Kanha and Dau.

Subhadra prayed that she would never have to marry cousin Duryodhana, prayed with all her heart for that never to happen.   
Her husband granted her that wish, for he wished the same as her.

Subhadra prayed that her family should survive the war unscathed, but knew it was futile, so she didn’t really voice it. She wished she had.

 **Three ways history/legend is mistaken about her**  
History seldom talked of Subhadra, but when it did, it was generally wrong.  
Subhadra, more often than not, is painted as this airheaded girl, who did not possess Draupadi’s strength. Everyone who has known her also knows that for a falsehood. Indeed, when Draupadi felt herself faltering, Subhadra’s quiet strength has held her steady.

History knows Krishna as the mischief maker in her family. It failed to document that Subhadra was no less than Kanha, often resulting in an exasperated Dau running in circles around the both of them.

History knows of the famed friendship between Krishna, Arjuna and Draupadi. It does not know of the times Subhadra and Krishna laughed at Arjuna’s first faltering attempts at dance, the times that Arjuna and Subhadra shared, of her steely gaze at her husband as she bade him avenge didi’s honour.

 **Four figures she admired**  
Subhadra admired her aunt Pritha’s resilience. No matter what life put in front of her, she had the mettle to deal with it and come out in flying colours.  
She admired Dau’s forbearance, his dogged persistence at securing their lives along with Kanha.  
Subhadra was in awe of her father’s and Mata Devaki’s ability to look forward to the future, regardless of the past.  
She admired her husband’s compassion, his silent empathy, and hoped it would never bring him grief.

 **Five sentences from a fusion AU**  
Subhadra’s magic first expressed itself in healing small gashes she had sustained in play.  
In Hogwarts, she gave the Matron a fair run for her money in healing the students.  
So, naturally, she studied Healing further, and enrolled in St. Mungo’s.  
More than the magic, it was her natural empathy for the people she healed that made her spells seem almost painless.  
She had no songs written of her battle heroics, but, she was content.


	10. Kunti and Bhishma- Different Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @worddiva179

##  **Bhishma**

**A: Realistic** \- In spite of the fact that Devrath had given up the crown of Hastinapur of his own free will, he still felt resentment as he stood in the shadows, sorting out the messes his much younger stepbrothers make. I deserve better, he thinks sometimes. In the beginning, he is proud that he does not act on those thoughts. As time goes by, however, he wonders. Should he have acted?  
 **B: Hilarious** \- Devrath’s childhood was largely freely spent laughing in the waters of the river Ganga. As he was usually a quiet child, Ganga let him go on forays alone. She learned better of it when she found her son playing in the maw of a shark, playfully gulping like a fish. As Devrath grew older, his mother teased him often with that incident and he’d blush without fail.  
 **C: Heartbreaking and awful, but fun to inflict on friends-**  When Devrath Bhishma met Arjuna for the first time, the boy’s hero worship did engage his attention, but his first thought when he looked into the child’s innocent eyes was ‘He will deliver me home. He will grant me moksha.” Perhaps that is why Arjuna was always his soft spot. For the boy meant that he still had hope. His last sight is that of Arjuna’s shattered eyes as the boy bids a final goodbye, and he regrets that he had never thought how what had to happen would affect the child of his heart.  
 **D: Unrealistic-**  Before Shantanu meets Satyavati, she and Devrath fall in love. Shantanu, being the loving father he is, permits their marriage. They live long and happily, and die surrounded by their children and grandchildren, the Kingdom stable and in secure hands.

##  **Kunti**

**A: Realistic-** Life had moulded Kunti into a hard person, sharp eyed and keen, always looking out for danger. She rarely mellows in her later years, and her family remains largely intact thanks to her watchfulness.  
 **B: Hilarious-** As a child, in the Yadava kingdom, Pritha had been Crown Prince Vasudeva’s cosseted little sister. She’d ambush her brother at any time of the day, her face twisted in a comic grimace meant to be frightening, and Vasudeva would pretend to be honestly terrified of his sweet little sister, much to general hilarity.   
 **C: Heartbreaking and awful, but fun to inflict on friends-** In the aftermath of the Kurukshetra war, whatever strength that had been left in Kunti drained out of her. Even her sons could not bring her joy after the holocaust that claimed the future of her clan. That was the main reason that she chose to accompany Gandhari and Dhritrashtra to the forest. For she had nothing left on earth.  
 **D: Unrealistic-**  When Durvasa gifted Kunti the mantra for summoning Gods, she held her youthful curiousness in reign, for, young as she was, she knew of the capriciousness of the Gods. That one moment of holding back childish curiosity altered her life, for she did not need to worry of her eldest son constantly out to kill her youngest, as, in this universe, she had only the three sons, all her husband’s. She was spared much of the grief she endured in canon, for, without Karna, Duryodhana found no one to equal Arjuna, no one to give him nefarious ideas of burning Kunti and her sons, and Yudhisthira succeeded Dhritrashtra.  


	11. Abhimanyu- Compassion; Draupadi- Vengence; Uttaraa- Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Dwij008

##  **Abhimanyu, Compassion**

Abhimanyu doesn’t remember his father much, but he did remember asking him if he was ever defeated in battle. His father had shaken his head, and Uncle Bheema had answered, “Never,” with a smile. Abhi remembers looking at father curiously. Why does father not talk of his battlefield triumphs, he wondered.He looked quizzically at Father, who seemed far away as he answered, “I have defeated many enemies, Abhi. That is the duty of any warrior, to try and triumph over all he fights against. That is not important.”“Arjun, if victory is not important, what is?” Uncle Bheema asked. “Remembering honor, bhrathashree,” Father answered. “Behaving with honor, mercy and compassion.” Father had spoken quietly, but Abhi had heard nonetheless.“Father,” asked Abhi, “What is compassion?” The word was new to Abhi’s ears and the way father said it, Abhi thought it was something really important.Father had knelt and looked into his eyes then. “Abhi, compassion is humanity. Many warriors leave it behind in the battlefield.”Years later, when the fateful dice game had altered everything, Abhi thought back to his Father’s words. Compassion is humanity. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Uncle Krishna’s hand on his shoulder. “What is it, Abhi?” “Uncle,” Abhi started hesitantly, “is it true that compassion is humanity?” Even as he asked the question, Abhi thought, of course it is. Father cannot be wrong.Uncle Krishna nodded. “Yes, compassion is humanity.” Abhi looked at his uncle, who shook his head. “However, the exercise of compassion is in our hands. We choose who is worthy of our compassion, and who is not.”Abhi understood.In the war that will follow, Abhi vowed, his compassion will be as constant as his father’s, but tempered with his uncle’s upbringing.

##   **Uttara, Talent**

No matter how hard she tried, Uttara’s hands made a mess of stitches, and converted perfectly fine food to ash. Her mother, the Queen Sudashena, was at her wits’ end in trying to make a Princess of her.Uttara, however, excelled at matters of finance, sitting at her father’s lap, and wielded a bow masterfully.Unfortunately for her, Mother’s exasperation merely increased, as far as she could see.Father laughed at her successes and grinned at her failures in ladylike activities. “Uttara’s talents lie elsewhere, Sudha,” he’d say indulgently.When Uttara grew, she discovered the art of telling stories. It was magical to the girl she was. She could live in a world of her own! Even Mother laughed at her stories. Uttara loved to watch her mother dance when she deigned to, and tried as hard as she could to emulate her grace. She only succeeded in falling in a graceless heap. It was then that Father brought Brihannala to her. At first, Uttara was uneasy around her, but her quiet empathy soon put Uttara at ease. When she learnt that her dance teacher had come from Indraprastha, she would beg her for stories, stories that she turned into wild fables in a thrice. It turned out that Uttara did have a talent for dance. Day by day, she improved. During nights, she and Brihannala would trade stories. Once, when she asked about the Queen Draupadi, her teacher had looked at her sadly. “Princess,” she said quietly, “life is not always song and story.”Scant days after that, the world turned upside down.Uttara did her best to stay afloat on the turbulent turn her life had taken, but she wasn’t sure of her ability to. Her eyes were filled when she held her son. She looked up suddenly at the sound of footsteps. It was her father-in-law. He held Uttara close silently. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “It’s natural to grieve, Uttara, for those we have lost.” His voice trailed off, and she knew that he too was thinking of Abhimanyu. His eyes turned to Parikshit then. “He needs our strength,” he said, sounding like he was trying to console himself. Then he nods. Uttara nods with him, and finds the flicker of a smile.“Our strength and our talents, father,” she says. Of that, she was suddenly sure. Life may not always be song and story, but those who triumph over its hardships are the ones with true strength, true talent, she thought.

##   **Draupadi, Vengeance**

Every time Draupadi closed her eyes, Dushassan’s twisted face awaits her on the back of her eyelids.Every time Draupadi’s husbands bow their heads in silent acknowledgement of her insult, her blood boils.She, too, cherished peace as much as they did, cherished harmony as much as they did, she thought, looking at them discussing peace treaties.But, said a voice that reared in her mind, what of my pain? What of the insult I went through, the injustice of it all?She raised her head.“If Bheem and Arjun are too much of cowards to avenge my honour, I have sons strong enough who will be at my side. My family will never forsake me.” Draupadi says, her voice ringing in the chamber.Arjun’s anguished eyes look into hers, an entreaty written clearly in them. She pays it no mind.To her surprise, Sahadev speaks up with her. “We shall have our justice, our vengeance.” Draupadi nods.


	12. Abhimanyu- Love; Krishna- Happiness; Bhishma- Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @1nsaan

##  **Abhimanyu, love**

For most of his life, love had a singular meaning for Abhi. Love, it seemed to him, was the feeling of being protected, safe. He couldn’t exactly describe it during his childhood years, but Abhi knew he was loved. That Mother and his uncles loved him. And Father, even though he wasn’t there, because Mother said so.When Abhi met Uttara, this singular meaning changed into a kaleidoscope of meanings. Love, Abhi understood, was not one thing, or even one feeling. Love had many forms, varied and colourful. Love could be found in friendship, in smiles and laughter.Abhi found out from his father that love could also take the form of sacrifice. Sacrifice like those his parents had done for the people they loved.It was the thought of the quiet, unwavering yet lovingly certain look in his mother’s eyes that he held in mind when he took the decision he knew could be fatal. Abhi knew he would do anything for those he loved.

##  **Krishna, Happiness**

Krishna was the very embodiment of detached happiness, everyone thinks. After all, He is the Supreme God Himself. All happiness is contained within Him. But, they forget. Forget that He does not contain only happiness within Himself. All the sadness in the world also exists within Him.Manifestation of the Preserver he may be, but, sometimes, Krishna grows weary of detachment. Perhaps that is why, try as he might, he grows attached to people. To his siblings. To Arjuna. To Abhimanyu. He glories in their triumphs, their happiness his.In the end, all that happiness mellowed to grief. Grief at the losses of Kurukshetra. Grief that was written in the shattered eyes of everyone around him.Suppressing the grief that he himself felt, he found a kernel of happiness in Parikshit’s survival.As time went by, the wounds of grief healed, and Krishna learned to be happy again, to smile and laugh.

##  **Bhishma, Patience**

As a child, the words he remembers hearing the most are “Dev, be patient. Good things come to those who wait.” So he waited, and waited, until he attained manhood, and descended to the Earth to claim his heritage as his father’s son.At first, life on Earth seemed curiously bound with regulations to Devavrata. Even so, he adapted quickly and became beloved of the people as their Yuvraj. Even as Devavrata began getting used to his new life, his father fell in love. Devavrata, who had been going through the motions of a princely life for his father’s sake, freely gave up his crown, and thought, ‘good things indeed come to those who wait’.So Devavrata Bhishma began waiting again. Waiting for the birth of his brothers, then slowly guiding them into adulthood.For too short a time, there was no more waiting to be done.Then, his brothers died all too soon, and in the chaos that followed, years went by in wait of stability.It was during this time that Bhishma began doubting if indeed waiting was a good thing, but he had been conditioned into waiting by then.His nephews looked to him for guidance, and he gave that freely, glad somewhere that both Pandu and Dritrashtra were growing into men of action, or so he thought. He’d thought wrong.Soon after Pandu was crowned, he was also cursed, and he headed into exile. The kingdom stayed as it was, just passing into his brother’s hands.Bhishma waited still, patiently, for something that he could not recognize. Years later, as Dritrashtra’s sons grew and Pandu’s sons stepped into Hastinapur, Bhishma finally found what he had waited for.A new generation, unscarred by the losses of yesterday.As the years flew by and his family veered into war, Devavrata Bhishma regretted nothing more than his patient waiting. How he wished that he had not waited, but acted…


	13. Krishna and Karna- Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @avani

##  **Krishna, Justice**

Krishna had many crossroads in his life when he chose one choice or the other. He was human as any, in this life, in spite of the fact that he had taken birth to establish Dharma, justice, in the world.  
Naturally, justice remains foremost in his mind, in every major step he takes, be it defeating Kamsa, or defeating Jarasandha, or in the battlefield of Kurukshetra.  
Justice for the people of Aryavrata, for the generations that are to come, Krishna thinks, is the greatest legacy that we can give them.  
If that means that we suffer ourselves, Krishna thinks, looking at Parth’s hopeless eyes as Devavrata Bhishma hits the ground and remembering his own words at the eve of the battle, then so be it.  
He finds it hard to hold on to that thought at the end of the war, but he manages to, somehow.  
As he breathes his last breath, eyes closed so as to not have to witness the imploding of his clan, Krishna wonders if this isn’t poetic justice after all.

##   **Karna, Justice**

From the beginning of his life, justice has been elusive for Karna. Or so he thinks. If life were just, why would he have been abandoned as a baby, doomed by casteism? Why?  
Karna keeps wondering about the various injustices life has meted out to him till the day of his death, but he forgets to think of one thing.  
That our life is in our hands. Whatever injustice happens to us, we have the ability to triumph. Karna leaves his injustice on to fate, never tries to get out of the vicious cycle.  
Until, at the end, it is Vasudeva Krishna who looks him in the eye and confronts him with the truth.  
Justice is always in our reach, Karna. We just have to reach out and take it, squeeze every drop of effort in it’s pursuit. Injustice happens to everyone. Some stay stuck there, others step out it with their heads held high.  
Karna, finally, understands.


	14. Draupadi does not accompany her husbands to exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon on Tumblr

1\. When Kunti hears of what happened in the Sabha, she rushes to her daughter’s side. She reaches there as  _Maharaj_  Dritrashtra is granting Draupadi her boons.

As her feet strike the floor, the hall is utterly silent, save for  _Agraja’s_ querulous voice. The first thing her eyes alight on is Draupadi’s shattered expression.

Agony and fury warring for dominance, Kunti steps up.

_“Agraja.”_

Every face in the hall turns to her, save for her sons, who are staring intently at the floor.

“I would ask something of you. The dice game was something no woman had any part in, so no woman should suffer the consequences. Draupadi is a royal woman,  _Kuruvansh’s_ daughter-in-law. She should not have to endure exile.”

A part of her says,  _Neither do my sons_ , but she suppresses that part. Yudhisthir made this decision, and the others had no choice, but they all had to endure exile, for she dare not denounce her eldest son and make the future more unpredictable than it was.

Gandhari nods quickly. “So shall it be,” says the Queen.

2\. Draupadi leaves for Panchal with her brothers. As the years go on, she forms very close bonds with her children. Sometimes, Subhadra and Abhimanyu visit her at home. She knows all her children inside and out. Their preferences, their quirks and their foibles.

3\. Prativindhya is the quiet child who finds peace to be imperative, the authoritative sibling. Draupadi teaches him to value his brothers’ words, their advice. Sutsoma is the expressive child, the one who, for all his verbosity, shied from her loving hands. Draupadi holds him close nonetheless. Shrutkarma was the one who asked the most about his father, for Arjuna was almost a living legend in the boy’s eyes. Once the wound of her humiliation starts healing, she tells him all she could of his father. Shatanika is the child who is nearest to her and sees always to her comfort. His very presence is enough for her. Srutasena is a happy-go-lucky child, the one who seizes every joy he could.

Draupadi holds them all close to her heart, and draws strength from her children.

It just makes life after Kurukshetra all the more harder, but she draws comfort from the fact that she had years with her children, she had seen them grow.

4\. Even though the agyat vas of the Pandavas is finished successfully, Dritrashtra’s sons still keep them from their rightful inheritance. War is beckoning, and Draupadi is torn between exhilaration that she was finally to get justice, and fear for her children.

The children themselves have no such compunctions, and they fight fiercely. Draupadi is proud of them.

Subhadra’s Abhimanyu is the star of the battlefield, and he warms her heart with his impish smiles as he recounts his triumphs to both Draupadi and her husbands.

5\. By far, Abhi’s greatest moment was the Chakravyuh, where he had held the Kaurava  _maharathis_  at bay until Bheem and Nakul reached him. Abhi glories, and everyone glories with him.

+1. In the end, it didn’t matter, for she had lost the stars of her eyes regardless. Everywhere she looks, she sees grief.

She raises her head, determined that their sacrifice will not be in vain.

And she succeeds. 


	15. Arjuna- Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Dwij008

In the forest, Father had taken Arjuna’s hand in his, and he noticed that there was a ridged bridge on Father’s palm. A fresh wound. Arjuna looked at Father, concerned. “Father?” he asked. “Do you need the wound seen to?”   
Father ruffled his hair and laughed. “No, little Krishna,” he said, “the wound is but a scratch, and it will heal on its own. Besides,” and there was a twinkle in Father’s eyes, “Scars are a mark of pride for any warrior.”  
Scars are a mark of pride for a warrior, Arjuna thought, as the bowstring razed his palm for the first time. Father looked on encouragingly, and Arjuna grinned, determined not to show any pain.  
“The pain goes away when you become better, Arjun.” Father says, and Arjuna nods. “It will go with time, as you progress.”

Arjuna has many battle scars. Even he does not know how many, although he suspects Subhadra would.   
But, to Arjuna, what is painful is that even as scars of the flesh never truly fade away, wounds of the soul never truly heal. Father was gone, along with most of those he loved. He had killed  _Pitamah_ with his own hands.  
Those wounds would never heal entirely, Arjuna knew. Just as flesh wounds were marks of pride in a warrior, wounds of the soul were the price of being  _Kshatriya._  
All one could do was strive, and keep striving. Perhaps, if I excel,  _Pitashree_  and  _Pitamah_  would be looking at me from  _Pitrloka,_  Arjuna mused.  
He hoped they were proud of him.

My rationale of this headcanon is this: Arjuna was the best warrior of his era. I don’t think that he’d have bothered to count battle scars. He is known to be a man of deep but unspoken emotions, IMO. I also think that he wants the approval of the people he loves. So this ended up as my headcanon.


	16. Arjuna protests during the "sharing" of Draupadi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Dwij008

1\. Mother is telling us to  _shar_ e Draupadi? thought Arjuna, horrified. Instinctively, he held his wife’s hand tighter. “Mother,” Arjuna spoke gently but firmly. “The Princess of Panchal is the person I won. In her swayamvar. She is not something to be-” he cut himself off, looking at Draupadi, who held his hand tighter. “She is not something to be shared.” Arjuna finished resolutely.

In this world, Arjuna and Draupadi alone were husband and wife.

2\. Draupadi’s pride did not allow her to bow to another woman at first. The Lady Devika is gracious and understanding, but Draupadi’s Panchalan pride does not yield easily. As Devika showed Draupadi around the world of men, Draupadi came to understand her, her small kindnesses, the way she knew even the lowliest of servants. Even till the end, Draupadi saw Devika as an equal, and Devika loved that in her sister-in-law.

3\. The building of Indraprastha is a time-taking process. Draupadi is extremely proud of her husband’s prowess, but she does not understand Arjuna’s reluctance to talk about the battlefield. Arjuna tries to explain that, even though fighting for survival is necessary in life, he could never glory in bloodshed. She does not understand his feelings then.

All she understands then is the fame, the acclaim, the way her husband is revered above the King himself.

After Kurukshetra, she understands it too well.

4\. When Yudhishthira is invited to Hastinapur for the dice game, Shrutkarna is a young child.  Arjuna is a very indulgent father, and both Draupadi and Shrutkarna are present with Devika during the disastrous game. 

When Yudhishthira bets on his youngest brother, Devika blanches, even as Sahadeva rises, obedient to his brother’s will. It is Arjuna who stops Sahadeva, taking his hand. Draupadi is pleasantly surprised, for she did not think that Arjuna, as assertive as he is with her and Krishna, would forestall his elder brother. “Pitamah, with all due respect to you, the Princes and my brother the King of Indraprastha, I feel that this game is invalid.” Arjuna stated serenely. 

Every man in the hall stares at Draupadi’s husband. “We are Indraprastha’s servants as much as the citizens are, we cannot stake it at dice. My brothers are, and will be, obedient to Agraja, but I do protest at staking us in this fashion. If, even now, Agraja feels it worthy to continue, then it is his wish, and I shall obey.” Her eldest brother-in-law looked shamefaced, and Draupadi sighed in relief. Disaster averted, she thought.

Except for the fact that it was not so. Yudhishthira went for a second game of dice, losing everything, heading into exile at the end of it. Arjuna went with his brother, much to Draupadi’s chagrin. “You protested then, you should protest now!” She exclaimed angrily. “It was Agraja’s decision, and I am bound to his will.” Arjuna replied. 

Draupadi left with her son to Panchal, spending thirteen lonely years with her family. Her son grew into a fine young man before his father arrived.

5\. Arjuna hugged both Shrutkarna and Draupadi close. After the initial euphoria, Draupadi was the person to bring them back to Earth. “Duryodhana means war.” She said. Arjuna nodded. “We will be victorious.” He promised. 

Her husband kept his promises. They did win, but at what price? A price too heavy.

+1. As they walked up Himavat, Draupadi fell at last. Arjuna fell not long after, grieved. They held each other’s hands as they breathed their last. 

The next time Draupadi opened her eyes, she was with all the people she had ever loved.

Okay, these headcanons haven’t changed much of canon, except for the fact that both Arjuna and Draupadi are monogamous. Arjuna does not go on exile for intruding on Yudi and Draupadi here, so no Ulupi or Chitrangada, and he is happily in love with Draupadi to notice Subhadra in that way.

As for the dice game, Arjuna refusing to share Draupadi shows that he is assertive towards even his elders to a certain extent, but not enough to outright disobey them, so canon isn’t much affected. Hope you are not very disappointed.


	17. Subhadra and Abhimanyu accompany the Pandavas and Draupadi to exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @avani

1\. Sometimes, Subhadra regrets her decision, even though her husband doesn’t say one word of dissent after his initial pleading, before the exile began. Sometimes, she wonders if her Abhi would have been better served by a life at a palace, the life of a Prince in Dwarka. 

But then, when she sees Draupadi and her brothers-in-law watching over Abhi, playing with him, making light of their struggles in the harsh forest terrain, she feels that she took the right decision.

She goes back to wondering if she was wrong when she sees the profound sadness in Arjuna’s eyes, sadness that is apparent through the brave facade he puts up.

Arjuna assures her of the rightness of her decision when he holds her close at night. “Thank you Shubhi,” he says.

 

2\. Abhimanyu grows up with the carefree abandon of a child secure in his innocence. He grows up listening to stories of his  _maamaa_ Krishna from his parents, where in another world, he thirsted after stories of his father.

Even in the years of exile, Abhi’s father is particular about his education. He takes to  _dhanurvidya_ like fish to water, and is forever going after Father to learn more and more.

Once, Uncle Bheema laughs at Father. “Arjun,” he says “your son tails after you much as you did after Gurudev at his age!” Father looks proud of it, and Abhi is happy.

Abhi is the happiest, however, when finally,  _finally_ , Father teaches him the secret of the Chakravyuh. “Will I be as good as you, Father?” he asks. Father laughs and ruffles his hair. “Far better than I.” He assures.

 

3\. Arjuna, deep in penance, is roused from his trance by the divine sound of the  _Pushpak Vimaan_. Lord Indra, the King of the Gods, welcomes him. “Welcome home, son,” he says.

Arjuna cannot stop thinking of Abhi and how awed he would be at the splendor in Heaven, even as he goes through his lessons at weapons and dance with the clear mind of a student ever eager to learn. 

Lord Indra- no,  _Father,_ is the one who notices. Arjuna learnt about the indulgence of a fond father only after he entered Heaven. “What is it, Arjuna?” he asks. Without meaning to, Arjuna confides in his father in a torrent of words.

Within a few minutes, Abhi stands in front of him, looking as wonderful as he did in Arjuna’s memories.

After that, Arjuna’s stay in heaven is often punctuated with eager questions of “Why this, father? Why that, father?” and he welcomes every single one of them.

 

4\. Before the start of the incognito year, they have to think up disguises for everyone. Arjuna does not want to think of his. To no one’s surprise, Abhi is the hardest to come up with a disguise for, as he absolutely refuses to leave Arjuna.

Arjuna thinks of the horror on his son’s face when he learnt of the curse, and almost smiles.

“Abhi,” says Arjuna. “Do it for my sake.” And his son obeys.

In Virata, Princess Uttara finds an odd companion in the boy who resolutely keeps Brihannala company most of the time. 

When Keechak tries to seduce Malini, there is something in the stare of young Kritin that unnerves him. “The boy is here for my safety, Senapati,” Malini says serenely. “He answers to the King alone.” For Yudishthir, to his credit, had insisted on that as much as he could.

Keechak managed to keep his life. Yet, Shakuni turned up in Virata scant hours before the end of their Agyat Vas, for the tale of a legendary beauty under the protection of a young man who had refused Keechak spread like wildfire.

So Abhi gets his first taste of war, at his father’s side, something that serves him well in Kurukshetra.

 

5\. Abhi and Uttara remain friends even when they are married. Uttara teases both her husband and her father-in-law freely about the days in Virat.

Abhi retaliates by imitating Uttara flopping around in her first attempts at dance.

These fights invariably descend into becoming tickle fights, which continue for a long time, until Arjuna, unable to stop laughing, intervenes.

 

+1. Abhi clings to those happy memories in the chaos of Kurukshetra as he leads his brothers and sisters in the war as valiantly as his father does.

He breaks through the Chakravyuh, and thanks God for his father’s foresight.

At the end of the war, Abhi is lost and alone, everyone he loves as lost and alone as him.

When Parikshit takes his first breath under his father’s watchful eyes, hope returns.


	18. Four cardinal virtues meme- Arjuna's wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @avani

1.  **Prudence (Uloopi)**

Fools rush in | A stitch in time | hard times for dreamers | **tact (or lack thereof)**  | silence is the most powerful scream | foresight/psychic/telepathy AU

Uloopi knows that it will take all the tact she possesses if she to wed Arjuna. She stands by her father’s side as her future husband smiles at his welcome by the shore of their underwater kingdom.

That’s when Uloopi acts. Arjuna is dazed by the potent brew he has just drunk and she overpowers his mortal strength with ease.

He is bemused when he wakes, and when she announces her intention, his eyes widen. “Princess,” he says, courteous as ever, “I have sworn an oath of celibacy.” Humans and their oaths. Uloopi represses her snort with difficulty at his earnestness.  _Tact, Uloopi_ , she reminds herself.  _Tact._

 “I am well aware of your oaths, Prince Arjuna,” she answers him, her voice going soft of its own volition. “They apply with regards to your own wife alone.” Then, to make it clear who she was speaking of, she clarified, “Princess Panchali.” 

Arjuna looks at her like she had just rewritten the world in its entirety and smiles. 

“Then”, he says, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Kshatriya Dharma says I cannot refuse a maiden’s request. I accede to yours, Nagrani.” 

Uloopi reaps the fruit of her tact with joy. 

2.  **Temperance (Chitrangada)**

 **a secret indulgence**  | in vino veritas | hold the reins | the mark of a child | a virtue in those who can afford it | crossover

There was something about her husband that made every second of her time with him seem like an indulgence. 

Perhaps, Chitrangada thought, it was because he was attracted to her for who she was in truth, because he did not attach any expectation to her. Unlike father, who wanted a warrior Princess, a true  _putrika._  

No, Arjuna just wanted to her to be herself. Just Chitrangada. And to Chitra, conditioned to a lifetime of meeting expectations, that was a secret indulgence.  

3.  **Courage (Subhadra)**

no sin greater than inaction | mastery of fear, not absence of fear |  **dulce et decorum est**  | faint heart never won fair lady | the last laugh laughs best | fairy tale/myth AU

Subhadra had admired Draupadi’s courage in taking up the mantle of exile with her husbands. 

Subhadra herself, however, thought first and foremost of the children. How they will have to live without mother and father. How their memories of their parents would slowly fade.

No, thought Subhadra, I will not let that happen. I will keep the legacy of our families alive in our children. I will take the place of a mother as best as I can. I will teach them of their fathers’ virtues, steer them clear of their fathers’ vices, and, above all, keep their mother alive in their memory.

To Subhadra, that was the biggest gift she could give  _didi._  Her children’s love and appreciation, unchanged, undimmed. The flame to avenge her in their minds.

(My headcanon Subhadra was there for Draupadi’s kids when their mother could not be)

4.  **Justice (Draupadi)**

 **what’s sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander**  | laws are spider webs | judge jury and executioner | each man makes his own prison | two sides to every story | noir/detective AU

Fire born as she is, Draupadi could never understand why men could (were allowed to) do things women couldn’t. She asked her question to every single person she could, only to be brushed off with a brusque “Because that’s how it is.”

Krishna and Arjuna, however, looked contemplative when she asked them the same. “Why can’t women fight? Why is it that women are treated differently to men?” Arjuna repeated her question, then shook his head. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “The explanation that elders give is protection, but I’d say a woman would be better protected if she knows how to defend herself.” Says Krishna.

Krishna’s words echo in her head as the Kauravas drag her cruelly to the sabha.  _If I had been taught to defend myself_ , thought Draupadi bitterly, _I would not be in this position today._

After Kurukshetra, her bitterness only increased with regards to her once innocent question. When she heard the whispers that said “ _She is the harbringer of doom. She is kritya. She caused the war,”_  Draupadi could not understand why. Why was it that the woman got the blame for what the men did? 

She never got her answer.


	19. Arjuna and Bhishma- Saying Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @kali-is-my-idol

I steel my nerves. I have to do this. I force myself to look at Pitamah’s body, his “shell without a soul”, as he had called it. No amount of apologies would make me any less guilty of a sin worse than patricide, yet I cannot forget the peace on Pitamah’s face that I had seen when he had lain on the bed of arrows, his soul sparkling out of his eyes, peace I had never seen before on his stern visage.

 I look at the arrows dotting his body beyond count, each shot by my hand, shot to cause the least pain possible. But pain they did cause, and I cannot stop thinking of it. But still…He had not said one word of reproach. Instead, I had seen gratitude in his eyes, in all those evenings I had spent by his side and the Lady Ganga’s. He had spoken so proudly of me, of my achievements, calling me “the child of his heart”, all the restrained affection being expressed at last.

 Tears fill my eyes, and I let them fall, one last _shraddhanjali_ for the man who I had idolized almost to Godhood. Memories flash before my eyes. Myself jumping into Pitamah’s lap and hugging him. Him laughing at my inept attempts to play with marbles and correcting me. Shooting arrows together as the Sun sets. Telling each other exaggerated stories of our warlike exploits. Laughing together.  The relief in his eyes when I shot him down, the horror I had felt and still feel. The affectionate tone he still used to talk to me. The way he had honored me by trusting me and me alone, although I was his sinner, his killer, with the precious task of bringing Mother Ganga here. His hand to my head in blessings. His favourite name for me. Phalguna. His quiet words. “Do not blame yourself, Phalguna. You granted me moksha with your hands. I ask only one more thing of you.” I had answered, I remember, but I do not remember what I had said. “You will light my pyre, child. You will send me home.” _I will, Pitamah,_ I think, solidifying my promise once more, as I walk towards the bed of arrows where he lay.

 Gently as I could, I ease his body free of the arrows I had shot, and carry him to the stocked pyre at the banks of the Ganga. My hands shake as I light the torch and I will them to be still. For Pitamah’s sake. The pyre comes to life in an instant. I stand at its side until the last embers die out. I scoop his ashes as carefully and respectfully as I can, and fill them in an urn. Finally, taking a deep breath, I consign my Grandfather, the refuge of my childhood, my mentor and my role model into the river, returning him again from whence he came. Returning him again to his mother’s arms, and yet holding him close to my heart.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shraddhanjali- Honoring the memory of the dead.


	20. Urvashi and Rambha- Queenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @mayavanavihariniharini- Urvashi and Rambha- Queenly?  
> Here's a short fic for that!

Rambha is the Queen of the apsaras, and it shows in her every graceful action, her measured words. Urvashi, elegant though she may be, does not (can not) measure up to Rambha’s queenliness. And Rambha knows that, as does Urvashi. So what if Urvashi is Lord Indra’s current favorite? Rambha still reigns supreme over all the apsaras, their master’s fickle affection just sets Urvashi apart for a few hundred years.

Rambha retains her pride nonetheless. She will not bow to her so-called sister.

Urvashi herself thinks the same, but, she shall not bow either. She has her own self-respect. She treats Rambha with the respect and decorum accorded her station, but that is all. She holds her head high. She is irresistible and she knows that.

 And so they remain, Rambha and Urvashi, sisters true under the skin.


End file.
